


Exceedingly Logical

by Evalie_Soto (Missalyssasecret)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family discussion of bonding, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexuality, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcans have a wicked sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Evalie_Soto
Summary: Vulcans are relentlessly logical, even (especially) when it comes to...biology.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Exceedingly Logical

Vulcans are relentlessly logical, even - especially - when it comes to their biological drives. Thus, to ensure the maximum potential for surviving _pon farr,_ it is only logical to form what will become a marriage bond early on. 

The bond is by no means unbreakable, whether due to incompatibility after adolescence (there is no logic in forcing a profound connection where it will not flourish) or the death of one of those involved. The Healers who form the bond speak at length with the parents of those intended in order to properly gauge their offspring’s personality and character. Non-Vulcans might believe that seven years old is too early to determine something which will shape the course of one’s adult life. What many of these well-meaning offworlders fail to realize is that the sense of self is already established, braided into the other aspects which compose the _katra_. Healers are trained to read the adolescent _katra_ , noting traits which might be incompatible or preferences which will impact it. 

Thus, when T’Perla’s parents begin conversation after evening meditation, there is no sense of unease or urgency.

”Daughter,” her mother, T’Mea, begins after extinguishing the fire pot, “you are aware of the process of bonding?”

”Yes, Mother,” T’Perla responds, “such as that between yourself and Father.”

Her father, Solen, deftly clears the ashes from the fire pot and returns to his meditation mat, expression calm and open.

“Indeed, small one.”

The term of endearment is not lost on T’Mea, who raises an elegantly arched brow at her spouse but otherwise says nothing of it.

”Your father and I must begin the process of selecting your future mate. Before we proceed, may we ask that you inform us if there are those of your schoolmates in whom you may believe yourself compatible?”

T’Perla frowns in thought, steepling her hands as she has seen adults do when considering a topic. She stares hard at the meditation crystal and so misses the brief flicker of affectionate amusement passing over T’Mea’s face and Solen’s answering nod.

”No, Mother.”

”Very well. Daughter, do you wish us to make inquiries for a future husband or a wife?”

”Or both,” Solen adds serenely.

It is rare but not unheard of for a tri-part bond to be formed. In such cases, the need tends to be identified early, and while other species might argue that balancing a relationship between three persons to be difficult, for Vulcans it simply provides another source of balance. It is highly illogical to suppose that sexual preference, no matter how unspoken, would not factor into the process. Vulcans do not understand other species’ archaic and misguided notions of sexuality and prejudice. There is no less or more worth in selecting a partner of the same or other gender, and no logic in withholding information about oneself from family, as such decisions benefit from a thorough understanding.

“I...am uncertain as to my preference,” T’Perla responds, eliciting a raised brow from both of her parents. 

“Indeed.”

Solen rises smoothly, retrieving the pot of tea which has been simmering throughout their meditation. He returns with three earthenware cups, sharing out the bitter drink.

”Perhaps,” T’Mea sets down her empty cup, “it would be prudent to begin our inquiries and return with information regarding potential mates, with which data you may use to come to a conclusion?”

“A very logical course of action, my wife.”

T’Perla watches as her parents fall silent, communicating across their own bond. 

“Very well, I shall contact elder T’Lara tomorrow. Daughter, I expect the process may take up to a week before we are able to provide a sufficient range of candidates.”

T’Perla nods.

”Thank you, Mother. Father.”

Solen pours another round of tea, and conversation turns to a meteor shower which will be visible from their dwelling in two days’ time. They discuss the merits of making the hour-long trip to a mountaintop observatory (a high quality telescope is available, but the hour will be quite late before returning) versus remaining at home (T’Mea’s smaller telescope will not provide as much power or resolution, but they would save credits on the cost of the journey). In the end, Solen graciously admits that the logic in T’Mea’s plan will result in better rest for them all, and the difference in image quality to be negligible.

T’Perla bids her parents goodnight not long after, and they retire to the garden.

“Husband,” T’Mea speaks from the ornamental rock wall, “I confess a sense of...concern...in selecting an appropriate mate for our daughter.”

”It is completely logical to place a high burden of importance on our offspring’s future,” Solen murmurs.

”Indeed.” 

“There is no logic in focusing on the matter further tonight, until after speaking with the elder,” he eventually concludes, “but rather we should take advantage of the opportunity to ensure the telescope is properly calibrated. I believe it may require our combined effort to move it from the study to our bedchamber.”

”Husband, are you offering what our human colleagues would term an ‘innuendo’?”

“Were I to address it, I would see no requirement for indirectly requesting sexual relations, my wife.”

T’Mea turns to face him, the barest hint of a smile creasing her lips, “Such noise may disturb T’Perla.”

”We should engage the sound dampener in our bedchamber in that case.”

”Exceedingly logical.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept flashed into my head and wouldn’t leave. Vulcans strike me as far too logical to ignore all options, and would seek the most compatible partner for their children’s future.


End file.
